The Verge of the Future
by Michiru Shiroku
Summary: A chance discovery takes them on a ride they'd never experienced. Love, crime, betrayal, and a sinister plot looms before them. AU Real World (sort of). Main pairing is Chrom/Lita (FemMU), others will come along the way. Rating will start at T but may change.


**A/N: I caved. I was smacked in the face by this idea, and for the life of me, I couldn't pass it up. This story is AU Real World...sort of. I won't explain, because spoils. But yeah, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: Me? Own Fire Emblem? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH—no.**

**Prologue: Invisible Ties, and the Verge of History**

"This is it! Our final battle!" yelled a blue-haired young man, sweat pouring down his face. He looked toward an equally sweating and out of breath young woman with violet-colored hair. "You're one of us, Lita, and nothing will ever change that! Now, let's put this bastard away and be done with it!"

The young woman now known as Lita nodded, casting her gaze to the sinister man who laughed evilly, standing in the moonlit abandoned field. "Yes! Squirm! Fight for your miserable lives, as it will prove useless!"

Not wasting any time, the younger man had rushed upon him, a flurry of kicks and punches being thrown at an impressive speed. However, the older man blocked and dodged every attempted blow, countering them with his own strikes. Lita ran to assist the blue-haired man, yeliing "Chrom, move!" as she jumped and aimed an axe-kick straight for the enemy. The young man, Chrom, fell back to give her room, but the villain jumped back to avoid being hit by the falling kick. He scowled at her, creating distance between them by hopping backwards.

The battle raged on, as Chrom and Lita continued to fight against the older man, who proved to be incredibly agile. It wasn't long before they each got some hits in on each other. It was Chrom who issued the final blow—a shattering punch to the man's nose—and down he went, blood leaking from his face, falling to the ground.

Panting heavily, Chrom looked at the man, then to Lita. "Looks like that's the end of him," he said, smiling triumphantly. "Now we can just call the authorities and—"

"This...isn't...over..." the older man rasped, reaching into his jacket pocket. His vision bleary, he pulled out a gun, aiming it toward Chrom, and pulling the trigger. "DAMN YOU BOTH!"

As if it were instinct, Lita sprang into action. Time seemed to move in slow motion as she forcefully pushed him out of the way, the bullet grazing her side, and the man falling to the ground once again, truly unconscious.

Lita fell to the ground, blood leaking from her torso. Scrambling from off the ground, Chrom ran toward her, helping her stand. "Hey! Are you alright?!"

She nodded, and he released a breath. "Thanks to you, he's been defeated... We can rest easy now."

However, Lita couldn't hear him—she couldn't see straight, her vision was staining red, her body was starting to tremble, and her body started moving on its own...

"At long last... what's wrong? Are you okay? Hey, can you hear—AUGH!"

Chrom stumbled backward, clutching his stomach...a large pocket knife protruding from it. He started bleeding immediately, his blood staining his white shirt and black pants. Lita looked at him, completely horrified and shocked beyond belief. She stared at her hand, covered in his blood, then back to him.

"This is not...your fault..." he choked out, "Just...promise me... You'll bring him...to justice..." he coughed once, blood dribbling from his chin. "Escape...from this place... Please... Go..." He fell to his knees, then dropped face down into the grass, motionless.

Lita screamed in anguish, as she could hear malicious laughter echoing in her mind...her vision fading to black...

o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o

"Chrom... We have to do _something._"

"What do you propose we do?"

_Mmm... Who... What...?_

"I-I don't know!"

Lita blinked slowly, her eyes adjusting to the light. She saw a blonde young girl on the right, and a blue-haired man on the left. They both gasped as soon as she saw them.

"I see you're awake now," said the man.

"Hey there!" said the girl, giggling slightly.

Lita looked at them owlishly, not understanding what was going on. The blue-haired man spoke again.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know..." It was then that she realized that she was on her back, and felt kind of sore. "Give me your hand."

Strangely sensing that she could trust this man, she grabbed his outstretched hand, and he pulled her to her feet. They were face to face, and from this distance, she could see just how blue the man's eyes were, and how...oddly handsome he looked. Lita flushed, letting go of his hand and backing away to regain her personal space.

As she looked around, she found that she was near a river, with a grassy slope not far behind her. Above it was a street and some buildings, some cars passing by, along with some cyclists. The sun was high in the sky. Not one cloud could be found.

The man and girl took in her appearance. She was dressed in a cream-colored tank top, covered by a black hoodie embroidered with violet eye-symbols and gold trimming. She wore light blue jeans and brown boots, her violet, curly hair in a ponytail with braids on either side of her head. She had freckles on her face and copper eyes, a confused expression on her face.

The man spoke first. "Are you alright?"

Lita responded with a smile. "Yeah, thanks, Chrom."

"So, you know who I am?"

The smile fell from her face, replaced with confusion. "Uh... N-no, actually... Your name, it...came to me..."

The man called Chrom exchanged glances with the blonde girl.

"That's...weird. Where are you from? What's your name?"

Lita tried to think, her brow etched in a frown. "My name, it's..." A sharp jolt of pain went through her head. "Hm!?"

"What's wrong?" Chrom asked, concerned.

"I... I don't remember...I'm sorry, where am I?"

The blonde girl, who was quiet up to this point, gasped in surprise. "I've read about this before! It's called amnesia!"

"It's called a load of horse dung." A third voice retorted. Lita looked around to see who the owner was, and she saw a tall brown-haired man. He walked closer to the three of them, a firm scowl in place as he glowered at the ponytailed woman. His hands were behind his back as he spoke. "We are to believe that you remember Milord's name, but not your own?"

Chrom looked at the man out of the corner of his eyes, raising his hand to stop him. "Calm down. Frederick. I believe her story, strange as it sounds. Besides, we can't just leave her out here, alone and confused. What kind of Shepherds would we be, then?"

"I emphasize caution just the same, Milord. It wouldn't do for a wolf to wander into our flock."

Lita tilted her head, confused. "Shepherds? You tend sheep in uniforms?"

"Sort of... Well, I guess we should introduce ourselves. I'm Chrom, but you already knew that. That's Frederick, our guardian." He pointed to the brown-haired man. "This delicate knucklehead," Chrom placed a hand on the blonde twintailed girl's head, "is my little sister, Lissa."

"I am NOT delicate!" she grumbled indignantly. She then smiled at the other woman, who smiled back. "Ignore my brother, please. He can be thick sometimes."

"If we're done with introductions? We must take this stranger back to be questioned."

"Cautious as ever. That's why your nickname is Frederick the Wary..."

"A title I shall wear with pride, Milord."

"H-hey, wait! Don't I have a say in this?" Lita exclaimed. "Am I going to be your prisoner or something?"

Chrom laughed. "Calm down, Miss. We'll just take you to the authorities so they can ask you a few questions, then you'll be free to go."

She sighed. "Alright..." Her eyes widened. "My name...is Lita. Weird... I just remembered that... I guess that's a mystery solved."

The navy-haired man raised an eyebrow. "Lita? Is that foreign? Whatever, we can discuss it later—"

"Chrom, look over there!"

Lissa pointed frantically at a mob of shady-looking young men. They seemed to be harassing an innocent couple trying to get by, the apparent leader of the group spouting "Y'know this is our territory, huh? An' you're jus' 'passin' by', knowin' that bit o' info?" The man sneered. "Better cough up yer valuables unless ya wan' a fight!"

Chrom, witnessing the spectacle, bristled in anger. "Thugs... Lissa! Frederick! We have to help those two!"

"But what about her?" Frederick gestured to the shaken-looking amnesiac.

"Unless she's being harassed as well, it can wait!"

"Aptly put, Milord!"

"Come on, we have to hurry!" Lissa yelled, and the three ran off toward the scene.

"Wait, what about—" Lita began, but realized it was too late. "Hm..."

Figuring there was no time to waste, she ran after them, not knowing what would happen next.

**A/N: *sigh* I know that a good amount of it was dialogue from the game with minor altercations, but I swear, this is the only time it'll be like this for the whole chapter. I needed to set the stage, and, well, this was a good way to go.**

**Reviews, please!**


End file.
